


Here's To Us, Here's To Love

by abbyli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cap!Darcy, Close call, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/F/F, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what you are to me. You hold my heart. And I would die for you in an instant just so you could keep living.” When a close call on the battlefield threatens them, Clint, Darcy, and Natasha reaffirm what they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Us, Here's To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts).



  * [ [natasha](http://www.polyvore.com/natasha_oneshot/set?id=202480350)] [ [darcy's captain america uniform](http://www.polyvore.com/cap_darcy_to_be_announced/set?id=201541385) ]
  * [ [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdEmsYOOQjU)]



.

.

When she wakes, the first thing she sees is blinding sunlight.

Then a shine of red. Natasha’s face comes into view and Darcy manages a pained smile.

“Hey there,” Natasha whispers, relief written all over her features. A gentle hand strokes Darcy’s matted hair from her forehead, coming to rest on her cheek. Darcy shifts her head, grimacing at the pain as she leans into the touch, pressing a kiss to Natasha’s palm before sighing. “You gave us a hell of a scare there.”

She hears a scoff from the other side of the room. Clint’s sitting in a chair by the door, his arms and legs folded so tightly that it looked like he would never be able to unfold them again.

“A scare?” Clint repeats. “She aged us ten years pulling that crap out there in the field.”

Natasha sighs. “Don’t be a dick, Clint.”

Clint gets to his feet. “No now that she’s out of the woods, I will be.” He faces Darcy, his face stretched with fury and -- pain. Worry and love. “Don’t ever do that again, do you hear me? You see something like that coming for us on the field, you let us take care of it. Don’t act like Steve and be all self sacrificial. I am not worth it.”

Finally finding her voice, Darcy gears up. She licks her dry lips, allowing Natasha to help her ease into a more comfortable position on the hospital bed.

“Okay, first thing asshat. I am a big girl and you can’t tell me what to do,” she begins. Natasha’s hand rests on her shoulder, steadying her. “I can make my own choices and if I want to throw myself in front of a fucking bullet aimed at someone I love, I can do that. And --”

“They knew what they were doing, Darcy!” Clint interrupts. “The bullet missed your armor! If Barnes hadn’t reacted in time, you would have bled out!”

“Clint --”

“You could have used the shield but you didn’t -- why the hell didn’t you use your stupid shield?! You’re Captain America for hell’s sake and --”

“Clint! If you just shut up for a moment and let her talk!” Natasha’s eyes are narrowed at the older man. She shifts off of the bed and sets herself in between them, her own arms crossing in front of her chest. “If you keep yelling at her like this, I will --”

“It’s okay Natasha.”

The redhead casts her a worried glance but backs off, taking Clint’s abandoned seat and keeping a watchful eye. Darcy turns her eyes back on Clint and her heart tears in her chest at the look on his face.

She points to the space beside her on the bed. “Sit,” she orders. When Clint hesitates, she pats the mattress. “Come on, Barton, both of you have occupied my bed enough times before.”

With a look that reminds her of a small child, Clint sits. Darcy takes both of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together.

“You know what you are to me,” she begins, worrying her bottom lip. “Both of you hold my heart. I would die for either of you in an instant.” When Clint opens his mouth, Darcy shushes him. “This is what we have been doing for the last four years. Why does it change now?”

“Because it’s you, Darcy,” Natasha cuts in. “You’ve never been hurt before.”

She shrugs. “It was bound to happen eventually. Ever since I picked up the shield, every morning I would get up and wonder if this was the day that I was going to be hurt. That maybe I was going to -- well, you know.”

“Darcy.” Clint makes her look at him again. “Promise me, promise us that you will never pull anything like that again.”

Darcy shakes her head, rolling her eyes. “Sorry love. But when it comes to you two idiots, I will do whatever I can to keep your stupid faces breathing, all right?” She lets go of Clint’s hands then, sinking back into the itchy hospital pillows.

Clint looks helplessly at Natasha but she holds up her hands in surrender as she gets to her feet and walks back to the other side of the bed, easily sidestepping the shield as it rests on the floor by the window. Easing herself onto the bed, she rests her hand on top of Darcy’s as it rests on her middle.

“No matter what I say to either one of you, it’s not going to work,” Clint states, watching the two women he loves with tender eyes.

“Nope,” Darcy and Natasha say in unison.

Clint lightly shifts on the bed so he’s laying on his side, his hand coming to rest on top of Natasha’s. Darcy’s free hand rests on his, creating a link.

She breathes in, the morphine drip beginning to take hold again.

“I love you both,” she whispers. “So much. Don’t ever think that either of you are not worth it to me.”

She hears Clint’s sudden intake of breath but no more worried nagging follows. Peeling open her heavy eyelids, Darcy pecks at his mouth before doing the same to Natasha. Natasha kisses her back softly, stroking her free fingers against Darcy’s chin before exchanging a soft smile with Clint.

“We’ll be okay,” she whispers, true faith taking hold for the first time in too long. “Okay?” she adds.

Clint nods, the worry not ceasing from him but the love taking hold. “Okay.”

Darcy slips off into sleep and Natasha follows her not long after. Clint stays awake until the night begins to crawl in.

Yeah there were going to be close calls. They were Avengers, of course there were going to be dozens of close calls.

But the love -- oh the love.

The love was twice as special, twice as pure. Twice as valuable.

Curling in closer to the two women he loved the most, Clint finally let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this did not come out the way I wanted it too. Review? Maybe?


End file.
